Elsword x Eve: The Bidder
by Somdulcimer
Summary: Eve was up for the auction for done something that curse a lot of trouble. She being save by the groups of guy. She choose Elsword who gets to keep her. They know each other more and more because Eve is his fake girlfriend for his business. If that's over, she is useless to Elsword. But Eve realize that she's in love with him. Elsword isn't really good at love. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**-[Chapter 1: Tres Sprades]-**

I'm sitting on the stage in the cage, handcuff on my both hand and in front of many people. I hate this. I was being trick. I shouldn't have gone. Or else this would never happen. I should've just escape. I should have killed them. Or I shouldn't have been clumsy and broke that vest.

"…Why is this happening…?"

* * *

I'm working in Tres Sprades. I was a maid here. I have no choice but to work here. Almost every day, some of the girls always bully me. I'm used to it. They just jealous that I got to work for the VIP room for VIP guest. They got to work on the regular room.

"All right, let's do our best today!"

"Yes, sir!"

I get out of the meeting room and walk to the elevator. It leads me to the VIP floor. Just as I was going to exit the elevator, the 2 guy was carrying the vest. It looks very expensive. And with their hurry, we bumped into each other and the vest drop to the ground. It breaks. The two of them look at me angrily. Very angry.

"Girl, what do you think you are doing, bumped into us?!"

"This vest is very expensive! Do you know how much it cost?!"

"Um…no?"

Two of them grow angry even more, but I don't really care just until they tell the cost of the vest, "10 million! Do you think you can repay us for that!?"

(…T-ten million?! What?!)

"Crap, now what? The vest's broken and we don't have anything for the auction!"

(Auction…? What are they talking about?)

"Hm…" The man looks at me up and down. "She's going to be in the auction."

"What…?"

"…You're right…"

"Girl, you are gonna be so useful on this…"

The two of them come into the elevator, holding my arms and press the top floor button. I have no choice but to follow them. I can kill them later. They enter the storeroom. They push the button behind the curtain. The door appears. They lead me in there and it appears to be an auction market. A secret door. I don't really know what to do.

"This girl here curses a lot of trouble. She's going to be the item for the auction tonight."

(Oh god… I should have escape!)

"Come this way." A woman drags me behind the stage. The handcuff was on my both hands. At that time, I don't know what will happen to me.

I'm on the stage with lots of people seated. There's a VIP seat above the room, too. Amidst the enthusiastic chatter of the crowd, suddenly a bright spotlight shines down upon me. I'm locked inside the cage and can't really move. The masked audience stares at me.

(Arghhh… I hate this cage.) I sigh.

"And now for the last item up for bid, our grand finale!" The auctioneer says, "A young, healthy, beautiful women!"

(Urgh…)

"Keep her as your slave, keep her as a toy… Do whatever you please with her… It's truly up to you!" He says, "And now we'll start the bidding."

The masked audience raises their numbers one by one in their circular area, "I have $1 million from #5. $3.4 million from #30!" auctioneer says, "$6.5 million from #24!"

The masked audience looks at each other. Some of them were on the phone and some of them staring at me. I feel tense. I can't even believe I was up for the auction.

"$10 million from #5 going once…"

($10 million…?!)

Seat number 5 is right in front of the stage. That man was a greasy old creep. He is a creepy old man. If he's going to buys me…

(Wait… what?! He's not going to buy me! I definitely don't want that to happen. That old creep…)

The man is seat number 5 leers at me. "$10 million, going twice!"

(What is he going to do to me if he buys me with that much money?) I thought.

"If there are no other bids, she will be sold to the man in seat number 5."

(Oh god…) I close my eyes in nervous and can't even imagine what will happen next.

Just then, the auction hall suddenly buzzes with commotion. "Seat #100 with a bid of $20 million!"

"W-what…?!" I gasp.

($20 million?! That's crazy!) My mouth was almost open in surprise.

"Are there any more bids?!"

Through my surprise expression, I see the bid amount flash on the screen. All I can do is staring up at the sum of the winning bid, completely dumbfounded.

A bell sounds, calling the auction to a close. "Sold to the man in seat #100 for $20 million!"

(Someone bought me for $20 million…?! Whoa… I hope he's a good guy.)

My cage is carried over to the edge of the stage. I get out of the cage as soon as they release the handcuff in my both hands. As soon as I get out of that tense cage, two masked men approach me. "…This way."

(…Well, at least that sleazy old man didn't end up buying me.) I sigh in relieve. (But where are they going to take me?)

I feel totally numb from this unbelievable situation, and I end up being taken to the…

* * *

I brought to a room on a higher floor than the VIP room. Penthouse. Out of all the hotel employees, only the manager is ever allowed to come up here.

(Penthouse… The auctions going on in the hotel secrete door, huh…)

"We bought her."

Three men sit on the sofa, their legs crossed. "We bought you."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He means we won you at the auction."

"For $20 million. The boss must've gotten dragged into it, too." Those two men who just bought me here take off their masks, revealing themselves.

"Ota…Kisaki?" I say the name of the angelic artist. He's the famous artist here. Everyone knows who he is. Even my friends do.

"Bing bong! That's right!" He smiles.

"And the stranger guy…"

Ota laugh, "Pfft, she doesn't even know your name, Baba."

"Well… boss buys her anyway." He grinned.

"Wait here… I shouldn't have been up for the auction!" I said.

"Anything and everything's for sale at that auction." Baba grinned.

Ota said, "Yep. You can buy stolen art, secret information about politicians… Even hire a hitman."

"If there's someone out there to buy it, you can sell it. There are no rules." Baba says, "This is actually the first time a person's ever been auctioned off, though."

"You must've done something pretty bad, huh?" Ota said.

I sigh silently to myself, (I broke the vest in the elevator… but the auction…)

"But I think there's no way an auction like this would ever be allowed here." I said. "Who in the world would've approve-"

"I did." The guy name Eisuke said.

"What?"

"If it's worth anything, it's here." He smirks.

"You're reckless as always. This woman isn't worth anything." The one name Soryu said.

"But won't it be fun thinking up ways to use her?"

"Hm… good idea." The red hair guy smile evilly.

"What gives you the right to decide that?" I don't really know if I could kill them right here. I tense up a lot here, with 6 guys staring at me.

"…Who gave you permission to speak?"

(…Argh.)

"Don't open your mouth unless I say so."

Soryu smirk, "If you gotta problem with it, would you rather go back to #5?"

"…" I got silence. I rather die than be sold to that scary, nasty old man. And with that, I shake my head.

"C'mon now, Boss… Soryu… You should be nice to girls." Baba grinned. "Plus, we need to figure it out who gets to keep her."

"Ohh… I'm pretty fond with her already…" The red hair man grinned teasingly.

"Elsword, just let her decide who gets to buy her first, and you can play with her." Eisuke smirk.

"Who gets to keep me? Is one of you going to buy me?"

"That's right. But there's nothing to be afraid. If I buy you, that is." Baba smirks. "I'm the only good guy here, so you can rest easy with me."

"Says the world-famous thief. But you would say that, huh?"

"…Thief?"

"You're just trying to lower Baba's stock." Ota says. "Eisuke, you've got tons of groupies. Just play with one of them."

Eisuke smirk, "Soryu's the one who could have his pick. I'm sure there are lots of women who'd do anything to be the lover of a Hong Kong mobster."

"Hong Kong…mobster?" I speechless for a moment, but then I pull myself together. "I don't care who you are. Human trafficking is illegal. I'm going to report this to the police!"

"Hey Els, you see cop anywhere?" Baba said.

"Yeah, right over there." Elsword turn his gaze to a worn-out looking man standing by the window, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, don't just blow my cover like that!" He says.

"Better now than later. Right, Mr. Detective?" Ota smirk.

"Grow up, Kisaki." The man sighs.

"There you go again, always acting like you're only adult here." Ota grinned.

(He's a detective…?)

"You're a detective?" I ask.

"Yeah, well." He speaks like he doesn't care.

(…Even a police are on this?!) I stare on the ground. (I hate this… I want them to let me go.)

"Doesn't look like we're going to reach a decision any time soon." Ota said.

All the guys except for the guy name Kishi stand up and saunter over to me. The guy name Eisuke stands in the center with his arms crossed, looking down at me with cold eyes. "Make a decision. I'll let you choose who buys you."

(…Well…) I look around them. But I stop at the guy name Elsword. He smiles at me. I feel like I know him somewhere. And yet his smile makes me trust him. Not really… but a little trust that he's not going to do something bad to me.

"I choose Elsword…" I pointed at him.

"Well, Els. She wants you." Baba grinned.

"Just as I expected." Eisuke said.

"Sore loser?" Soyu said.

"Yeah, right."

Elsword stare at me silently. He brings his face close to mine our lips almost touching. I back away and he laughs with amusement. "You're perfect. Just right!"

Baba sighs in disappointment, "Aww… she is very cute. I wanna be the one who got to take care of her…"

"Yeah… I wanna play with her just a little…" Ota's expression changes to disappointment. I don't really care. I rather just escape and go back to my normal life.

"Well, time to go." Elsword suddenly carry me in his arms and walk to the staircase. I hesitate, but he just holds me tighter. "Don't struggle. Or I'll drop you." He smirks.

(…I wanna escape as fast as I can. If I have a chance.) I thought. (This guy… is he someone I know?)

I stare at him while he carries me up to the staircase. He chuckles, "What? You already fall for me?"

"No…?!" I turn my face away.

"Go, Els!" Baba smile.

"Looks like tomorrow, you're not gonna be here." Ota smirk. "Enjoy your night."

"As if they would do something like that. W omens are such pain." Soryu sigh. "Good thing that she didn't pick me."

"Well, that's over." Eisuke said. "Let's play card."

"Yeah! I bet I'll win this time." Ota smile. "Hey, Elsword. Join us if you done with that girl."

"I will." He laughs. He walks to his room with me in his arm and with his teasing face. "Hey. You have to stay in my room tonight."

"What…?"

"I'll explain it later." He smirks.

* * *

There's only me and him in his room. There are 2 beds. I feel relive that there're 2 beds. He smirks when he sees my expression, "What if there was only 1 bed?"

"N-nothing." I turn my face away and look at the window. The view caught my eye. We're so high that I can see my apartment from here. Elsword pull my hand and lead me to bed. He sit me down and stare at me silently like he did before. I got tense and look down. He laughs silently and sit down next to me. "Hey, what's your name?"

"…Eve."

"Eve…huh…" He nod and smile. "That's a good name. Nice to meet you, anyway."

"Yeah…"

"So, why are you in that auction? You get in trouble or something?" He ask.

I sigh. "I broke the vest that cost $10 million."

"Whoa. So you get in trouble after all… I feel bad for you." He grinned. "But no worries. You're with me now."

"As if I would happy." I said. "…Can you let me go? I wanna go back to this hotel dormitory."

All of a sudden, he brings his face close to mine. So close that I can hear him breath. "…No. You couldn't go home tonight." His eyes turn into serious. "You have to stay here until I trust you."

"W-why?"

He sighs. "These are 3 rules. Listen and remember it in your head."

(Rules…?) I hang my head to the side.

"1: Obey me no matter what." He grinned.

"O-obey?!"

"Yes, yes. Just be a good girl or you won't get hurt." He smiles brightly. I have no choice but nodded. And he continue, "2: You are not allowed to tell anyone about me and the auction."

"No telling?" I said.

"Or we'll be arrest. And if you tell, you will get punish." He said. "3: You must live in this suit."

"This suite…? But I live in hotel dormitory. How am I suppose-"

Suddenly, Elsword called someone on his phone. After a minute, a manager comes into this room.

"You call, Mr. Elsword?"

"M-Mr. Kenzaki?!"

He's the manager of this hotel. And he call Elsword 'Mr.' I don't really know what was going on. I exclaim in surprise, but Mr. Kenzaki pays no attention to me or not even glances at me.

"Here is the penthouse pager and the elevator key card."

"Very well. Now, about her…" Elsword smirk.

"Yes sir."

"Good, you can go now."

The manager bow deeply and leave the room.

(So he knows about the auction. But isn't he the manager of this hotel?) My thought was full with doubt.

As if he notice how I act, Elsword chuckle. "Eisuke is the one who own this hotel."

"H-he does?!"

"Yeah. But we never told anybody. Just for fun." He smiles. "Here." He hand me a pager and an elevator card. "Whenever I page you, you have to come here within 35 minute."

"Within 35 minute?"

"Yep. Come here on time or I'll punish you." He grinned evilly. "And that card is for the elevator. Use that key card when you come up here."

"Oh, okay. So can I go home?"

Elsword look at me annoyed. His face says what I know what will it says. With that, I nod. "Okay… Stay here…"

"Good." He pats my head. "Well, it's late. Let's take a bath."

"Wait… right now?" I glance over at the bathroom. And Elsword smile. "What, want to bath together?"

"No thank you! I would never bath with a stranger!" I turn away while he grins like he enjoys himself. He walks away in the bathroom, the door close. I lay down on the bed, exhausted. Thinking about today was the long day for me. I can't believe I do something dangerous like this. It's good that I didn't sold to that nasty old creep. I bet he'll do something bad to me. Good thing I've sold to this group of guy. Actually, they're not really a bad person if I get to know them better.

(I don't really know what will happen to me after this…) I sigh.

I fall into the deep sleep.

**-[End of the Chapter]-**

* * *

**Som: Wuhahaha. :D**

**Elsword: I might look so handsome in this. :3**

**Elesis: I bet… I will never gonna be in the story… NUUUU.**

**Eve: You're right…**

**Som: Yeah. xD Sorry. T.T**

**Raven: Feel bad for you.**

**Add: …**

**Som: Well, you have to find out the story will go sad or happy. *wink* xD**

**Chung: lol**

**Elesis ;-;**


	2. Chapter 2

**-[Chapter 2: Fake Girlfriend]-**

I wake up with Eve besides me. Her sleeping face was really cute. I know her somewhere. She's the queen of all the Nasod. She have the special power like I do. No one know that I have special power, I keep it in secrete, never told anybody. Some of my other friends know that I have special power because they have it, too. Of course, Eve have it too. And I decide to make her my fake girlfriend for my business with someone.

(If the business deal was over, I'll let her go.)

I sit myself up on the bed, stretching myself then walk over to the bathroom. I just wait for her to wake up.

(Maybe she is no use to me after that's over.)

I have no idea that she was up in that auction. I just thought that it was her power that is the reason she was up for the auction. But nah, I was wrong. She just clumsy, that's all.

Suddenly, I heard a voice from the bedroom. "Argh… this is not a dream? Dang it…"

(Not a dream? Pfft… she still thinks this is a dream?) I laugh silently. (What a weirdo.)

"Oh, good morning," Her voice runs through the bathroom.

"Mornin'," I reply. "So, this is not a dream, you got it?"

"Y-you heard?"

"Yeah. You voice were so loud than a big pan hit your head." I laugh. "Very loud."

"So rude! I hope everything was a dream. At least I can go back home…" She sounds very sad. But I can't let her go yet until I make sure she wasn't trying to escaping.

"You can't go yet." I speak through the bathroom.

"Yeah… I know that. But can I go to work, though?"

"…Come when I page you." I open the bathroom door and walk away to the kitchen.

"O-okay! I'll come when you page me." She looks at her watch and hurried out of the door. I laugh when I see how hurry she was.

* * *

I come down to the penthouse lobby. The guys were playing cards again. When they notice me, Ota is the first one who greets me. "Elsword! Play card with us."

"Um… okay." I go down to them and normally, 3 women come here to play card with us. It was Baba's. It's his women. 3 of them.

"Well, well. You guys are good, too." Baba sounds disappoint. "Looks like you will win this round…"

"Of course! I'm so good at card game." Ota smile.

"Hm… Where's Kishi?" I ask.

"Mamo out for his work as a detective," Baba sighs. "He never gets to play card with us…"

"He got busy all the time. It's normal." Eisuke smirk. "But where's the woman?"

"What, you didn't see her?" I said. "If she's going to go out of here, she only have to come down here so she can get out of this penthouse."

"Well, that woman might walk tiptoe, so that all of us didn't notice." Soryu said. "Or maybe she has escape out of here."

"Well, I didn't even notice 'cause we were playing cards." Ota said. "Elsword, just go search for her. If she escapes, you'll be in a lot of trouble."

I sigh. "That girl… if I find her, I'll punish her for sure."

"Or give her to me if you want." Baba smirk.

"As if I would." I laugh. "Well, got to go."

I hurry walk out of the door while they keep playing cards. I just don't trust her yet. If she's escape, the $20 million will be all waste.

* * *

I walk down the stairs and look around for Eve. I see her carried bed sheet. I breathe deeply in relieve. Just then, a groupie runs towards me, their faces appear to be a fangirl's face.

"Eeeeekkkkk! Elsword's here!"

"The one who live in the penthouse!?"

"Oh my god, he's hot!"

(Er… crap. I have to go.) I start to run. But it's too late. They run toward me, surrounded me before I could escape from them.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I would meet you like this!"

"It's an honor!"

"Um…"

"Oh! Can I take a picture with you?"

"What?! How dare you say that!"

"I am the one who got to take a picture of him!"

"No, I am!"

(C'mon… this is why I hate women…) I sigh. I don't even know that Eve stares at me. She gives the signal of something. She said something, "…Run-to-the…penthouse?" I say.

(Oh yeah. No one is allowed to go up there.) I laugh silently. I decide to take a step back while the arguing still going on. I run back to the penthouse, smile on my face.

* * *

I go back in the penthouse lobby. The guy still playing cards. They all look at me, "Well?"

"…She still there." I turn my face away to the other side.

"Well, well. She is such a good girl." Baba grinned.

"Yep. Looks like pets never leave their Master no matter what." Ota smirk.

"It's good that she didn't escape." Eisuke smirk. "The money will be such a waste."

"Yeah, that's what I think." I said. "But nah, she'll never escape from here."

"Hm? What'd you say to her?" Soryu ask.

"I said that if she's trying to escape, I'll punish her." I smirk. "And she wasn't even tried to escape."

"Whoa…" Ota smile. "You look like you enjoy her."

"Yeah." I laugh. "Oh well, let me play card with ya."

"Go ahead." Baba pouted. "But you'll win. I bet you'll win!"

"I'm not that good." I sigh.

"So, did you decide to use that woman?" Soryu said.

"…Yeah. For my business with Nova." I said, "I don't like his daughter, though. Gotta bear with it."

"I heard that she likes you a lot." Eisuke said, "And she is fat. Like a pig."

Baba laugh in amusement, "Oh, Novia? Well, she's kinda fat."

"Not 'kinda', she's fat!" I sigh, "I hope she doesn't have interested in me anymore."

Then Ota tap his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Elsword. How about calling that girl here?" He smirks.

"Oh…" I grinned teasingly. "Fine, fine… If you guys want to play her a little since she's going to be my fake girlfriend."

I decide to page her. Just within 5 minute, she entered the room. "Y-you called?"

"Whoa, she came running." Baba smile. "Welcome!"

"Hey, play card with us." Ota smirk.

"Er… you page me just because of this?" She ask.

"Yeah." I nodded. "And good job, you are here on time."

She sigh, "Sorry, what if I say I have work?"

"Then you still have to come and play." I smirk. "Rule number 1."

She groans, "Huh… You know what, fine."

(Hm… She's angry, huh.) I grinned. (That's normal for a nasod like her.)

"Here, come sit with me." Ota smirk.

She walks up to him and does what she told. She looks like she's tense. It's very funny. "So, what's your name?"

"Eve." She frowns.

"C'mon, don't be like that. We just want to play with you." Ota smile. "Hah… I feel so good when you frown like that."

"What, she looks like your dog?" Eisuke smirk.

(Pfft…) I almost blurt out laughing.

"D-dog?!" She gazes at Ota.

"Yeah! You two look very identical!" Ota laugh. "Especially when I pet you."

"You're kidding me…" She sigh, "Just don't treat me like a pet."

"Oh, we won't," Baba smirk, "We like to tease cute girls."

"Not me anyway." Soryu said coldly.

A Nasod queen sometimes has some flustered in her mind or even irritable things. I haven't told her about the business yet. I was just about to tell her when she got back from work. Maybe now.

"Eve, come with me a sec." I walk away from the group and stop on the staircase. "I want to use you for something."

"Use me?"

Her eye was full with doubts. But I say it anyway. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

Her eyes open wide, "You said what…?"

I sigh, "I want you to be my girlfriend. Is that what you want to hear it all over again, and again?"

"Excuse me, but what exactly kind of 'girlfriend'?" She asks.

"A fake one." I said, "For my business deal with someone."

"…Oh." She nods like she understands what I was saying. I smirk when I see her expression, "What, you really think I want you as my 'real' girlfriend?"

She narrows her eye, "As if I want that. Sorry for disappoint you."

"So you accept?" I ask. Then she nodded, "If you really need my help."

"Thanks a lot." I smile. "So, today is the day Nova come. Be prepare, got it?"

She nodded, "Got it… So that person name's Nova?"

"Yeah. He has a daughter that's going to come back here. His daughter really has an interested in me. So I have to have someone on my side." I smirk, "So that Nova doesn't get her as my girlfriend. She's really weird to me. I don't like that kind of women."

"Got it, got it." She sigh, "So, what did I have to do?"

I smirk, "Change into something else, we're going out."

"Er… okay." She then walks up the staircase. The guy looks at me curiously, but then smirk, "What are they doing, sweet talk?" Baba smirk.

"Dude, nothing like that." I sigh.

"So, what did you talk about back there?" Eisuke said.

"My business deal with Nova, she's gonna be my fake girlfriend, soon." I laugh silently.

"Way to go." Ota laugh. "But his daughter really likes you."

"Yeah… Pain in the butt." I sigh.

Soryu laugh, "…You'll enjoy it."

* * *

I bought her to the cloths store. The whole store was close just for me, so that no one can interrupt me.

(Alright… let's starts here.)

"…Choose a dress."

"What?"

"A dress, for a party today." I smirk, "Choose the one that are not making you look weird, not too much showing, not too much of-"

"Alright, alright!" She sigh, "I got it."

The owner of the shop shows her around and 10 minutes later, she starts to change dresses to another dress. "Hm…" I look at the dress that she was wearing.

"So?"

"Neh, makes you look fat. Next."

She frowns, but then goes back in the changing room. While I sit on the sofa, legs across, waiting for her to come out of the changing room, she says, "Is Nova in that party?"

"Yeah. And his daughter name's Novia." I said, "Don't try to get too close to her. She gets jealous so easily and loves to eat much food. Well, what do you think?"

"…She's fat."

"Totally," I laugh, "Don't make any weird face when you see her."

"I won't."

I always thought that she will look good in any dress. Well, maybe it's easy to find her the right dress.

2 minutes later, she came out with a black, skinny dress. "Well?"

"…" I look at it and sigh silently, "Not sexy, next."

She goes back in with a sigh. Again, 2 minutes later, she came out. This time she wears a grey, with a skirt. I stare at it and smirk, "We'll get this one."

"Of course," The owner smiles.

I look at Eve, "Change to your cloths. We're going to another store."

"Another one?"

"Yeah." I smirk, "But you have good eyes. That dress looks good on you."

"Yeah, thanks." She then goes back in.

The owner hand me the bag of the dress, then bow. "Thank you."

(I hope this works. I have to avoid Novia. She always pops up out of nowhere.) I sigh. (I hope she's not going to follow me everywhere if I have girlfriend.)

As soon as Eve came out of that changing room, I take her by the arm and walk to the jewelry store. The store was close just for me because I'm in Ichinomiya's group.

Eve's eyes were full with sparkles when she sees the jewelry. I chuckle when I see the expression of hers. "…Do I need these for the party?" She asks.

"Well, yeah you do." I said, "You'll look bad without jewelry."

I look at the necklets one by one until I found the one with the heart. I bring it to her neck and place it in her hand while she looking confuse. I look around for an earring and as soon as I think it suits her, I'm done for the day. I finish buying jewelry and ready to go to the party that Nova was in.

* * *

After she was changed to her dress, we went to the party that was set in the restaurant in the casino. We walk in and Nova greet us with a grinned, "Welcome, Elsword!"

"Thank you, Nova." I smile, then whispered to Eve's ear, "Eve, put your left arm on my waist."

"I have to do this?" She whispered.

"Yes you do." I chuckle. She do what I told her to and Nova laugh silently, "Who's that with you?"

I smile brightly, "This is my girlfriend, Eve."

"Nice to meet you…" She bows deeply.

"You too," Nova smile, then it disappears, "Novia is not going to be happy if she's find out you have a girlfriend…"

"Haha, I guess so." I chuckle.

After we finish our conversation, Nova leads us to his table. I sit next to Eve and hope that Novia isn't coming to freak me out.

(Don't laugh, don't freak out, and don't do anything. Just-)

"Elsword!"

Suddenly, someone's arm crosses my shoulders. "I miss you sooooo much!"

(…Crap. Argh, I can feel her breast on my back.) I sigh.

I hear a giggling next to me, I frown at her then she stop. "How have you been?! I haven't seen you like…forever!"

"Now, now. Novia, sit down." Nova pats his next spot and Novia sitting down with a smile on her face. She stares at me with a grinned. It's really creepy, I got tense. But then I decide to pull myself together. "H-how are you doing?"

"Great! I really, really want to see you and I did!"

She doesn't even notice that Eve was right next to me. She just keeps laughing like I'm the only one who was sitting with them.

(Oh well…)

"Eve, say hello to Novia." I smile at her.

"Nice to meet you…" Eve says. Just when she says that, Novia's face becomes clouded. "…Who's this?"

"This is my girlfriend, Eve." I kiss Eve's forehead. Then Novia's frown, "You have a girlfriend…? But before you aren't!"

"I know. Pretty fast, huh?" I grinned, "Well, what can you do about it now?"

Novia turn to her father, "Daddy! I hate this! You told me that he's single! Why did you lie to me!?"

"Little Novia, calm down. I don't know that he already have a girlfriend." Nova sigh, "I'm so sorry, sweetie."

(Pfft… how cool, they talk like that.)

"Hmph!" Novia pouted. "I can't believe such a woman…would date a hot guy like Elsword."

I can see on my side that Eve almost groans. I guess she kinda hold it in. I almost burst out laughing of hers.

Nova decides to order some expensive food to this table and we start to eat and chatting. Novia eats like a pig, but I can't say that if I did, Nova is going to be mad and our business is gonna be over. What I can do right now is just think what I can't say.

(Yeah, I always thought like that.) I chuckle, (She eat so fast like a fat pig.)

It looks like Eve was thinking about it too because I kinda hear her giggling. "What, you know that already?" I whispered to her.

"Pfffttt… Of course, I know that already." She giggles.

"Didn't know you can giggle like that." I smirk.

"Stop it." She sighs.

"Hey, what are you talking, whispering to each other?" Novia glance over at Eve with a frown look on her face.

"…Nothing at all." Eve force a smile, but then Novia sigh. "Why did Elsword have to be with such a girl like you…?"

(She jealous again, huh…)

"Now, don't get angry, sweetie. Let's enjoy our meal." Nova smile.

Eve stand up to her feet, "I have to go to the bathroom." And then she walks away. Novia frowns and follow her. Something might happen after all…

* * *

I wait for Eve in front of the restaurant for like 10 minutes and she doesn't come out yet. I knew something might happen to her. Good thing I put a tracking device behind her neck just in case. It's really scary, these tracking devices… But it was useful sometimes.

(Hm… so where is she?)

I look at the map on my phone and she was in kind of a warehouse by the sea. Maybe Novia takes Eve to threaten her…

(C'mon. Why did she have to be so mad and jealous?) I sigh while I put my phone away, (I hate woman…)

**[End of the Chapter]**

* * *

**Author's Note:  
:D Hai. xD What will happen to Eve now? :O  
You have to find out by reading dis.  
Just cuz you can know…better? .-.**

**Chung: Lovely! :D**

**Som: … xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Chapter 3: The feeling I don't understand]**

Just when I was about to go met up with Elsword, Novia came up to me, and her face was in a bad-tempered. "Eve, come with me for a moment."

I stare at her, knew something was up. She leads me to the parking lot. I look around her and see no people there. (What's with her?) I sigh silently, (I thought something were up?)

Confuse with my thoughts, I feel the tight rope tie me up I can't even move. Even though I have much power, I can't fight back like this. Suddenly, two men approach in front of me while Novia turn her back on me. "Don't move or speaks." They say, "Or you'll die."

(W-what? So this is a trick?!) I thought, (Damn it… I should have notice sooner.)

"…Let's go before someone came." Novia smirk at me, "What's with that face? Scared?" She laughed at me. I frown at her, "What do you want from me?"

"…." She keeps quite. I get angry, "Money? The successful for the business? Or to kill me away from Elsword?"

She look at me irritable and smiles like a devil smile down upon at me, "Shut this girl up. And as soon as you done, we're out of here."

I suddenly feel foolish by what happen. And I always thought why I always want to kill people behind someone's back. I'm just a fool that get angry easily. Especially with this big one here. I don't really know why I get angry so much. If it possible, I want to use some of my skills right here and kill the two men. I can't kill Novia because she's the daughter of the Paris famous hotel owner. They are in between the business, so I can't.

While I'm thinking that, I feel a hard pressure on my stomach. It's hard and hurt that I don't have the power to fight back. I faint. After that, I feel that the men push me inside a car and blindfold me. The car start moving and I have no idea where they could take me to.

* * *

The car stop and I'm shoved onto a hard, concrete surface. I can smell saults and the sound of the water splashing.

"Take off her blindfold." Novia says.

They take off my blindfold and I stare silently to the ground and Novia starts to speak; "Now no one can find us here in the warehouse near the ocean." She laughs.

"…What do you want?" I gaze at her.

Novia speaks madly, "I'll go straight to the point. Break up with Elsword."

(…That's it? She brought me here for this?) I sigh silently, (Oh well… I'm going to say it anyway. For Elsword's sake.)

"No." I look at her. But then her face turned red, "You don't deserve Elsword and you say 'no'?!" She frowns.

I smirk, "Well, the truth is that you don't deserve him either." I grinned, "And the reason I said no is because I love him."

Her face grows even serious, madder, and the more of that grow, the more I enjoy it. "You snotty little…" She raises her hand, but then put it down, "You still love him even though you're in this situation?!"

"My feeling for him won't changes, no matter what you do to me." I say.

(I have no choice but to say that.)

I look at her in the eyes and her mouth twists with fury when she sees I won't look away. She smile evilly at me, "Boys, make this end."

"Yes, Ms. Novia!"

The two men raise his gun at me. The one point at my head and the other one pointed straight to my stomach. If they just shoot it at me at once. Guns can hurt me. Or kill me. 2 shoots, I'm dead.

(I knew this would happen.) I thought, feeling despair, (…Why am I feeling so hopeless? Am I sad to go?)

I stare to the ground and wait for the gun shoot sound. But instead of the gun shoot sound, I heard sounds of men shouted.

"Arghhhh!"

I look up and saw Elsword and Eisuke fighting those two men down. After that, Elsword walk up to me and smile at me like when the two of us in his suite alone, "Looks like I'm here on time," He pats my head, "Did they hurt you?"

I shake my head, "No they didn't. But how did you know?"

He smirks, "I'll explain it later." He unties the rope that was around me and he helps me up. The doubts fill my head, (Why did he have to be so kind?) I thought, (He was here on time… No shame.)

He looks at Novia. The way he looks at her was different. Angry, mad, worried, the care I feel. Whatever he did to me, I'm not going to fall for him. I regret it in the past.

"Why did you do this, Novia?" He says. His voice is kind of mad. I look at Novia who was speechless and looking surprise at what just happen. Her face become pale, "E-Elsword… I-I…"

"Answer me." He step up to Novia, "…Tell me the truth, Novia."

She stare to the ground, cannot face him, "…Okay, if you say that…" She looks at Elsword, "It's because I want her out of your life! She doesn't deserve you! So that's why I brought her here… just to talk to her alone."

Elsword's face was displease, "…Women are hard to understand…" He mumbles, but then speaks, "I know how you feel, but things can't change." He said, "And besides, I love Eve. No one can tear us apart."

Elsword then pull me close to him that I can feel his warmth. (It's just an act…right?) I thought, (…Why am I acting so different after I'm will be with him from now on?)

I can tell all of that was an act. But there was something behind it. It was so real I could believe it.

Novia look at us, her eyes were almost red. She's angry, but speak calm, "…I understand. But… I think I found my true love." She turns to look at Eisuke.

(…Huh?)

"What do you mean?" Eisuke says. Novia then smile happily and walk over to Eisuke, "My love! I found it!"

"Pffft… Just as I planned." Elsword smirk mischievously.

"What… you!" Eisuke groan.

I nodded, "So this is your plan…" I says, "Make Novia fall for Eisuke."

Elsword laugh with amusement, "Yep. You're so smart." He pats my head in amusement.

"I'm not a dog." I sigh.

Novia cling on Eisuke and she smile happily. Eisuke still have that mad face on him. I look at them and can't help but laugh silently to myself. It's really marvelous for seeing the two of them here. The question still on my head, 'how did they found me?'

* * *

I'm sitting in a limo with Elsword and Eisuke. Novia have to go back to her house with Nova. Eisuke frown, "I hate you. That woman is too fat."

"Isn't she your type?" Elsword laugh. Eisuke look at Elsword irately but then turn his face away.

"So, how did you found me there?" I decide to ask. He then smiles, "This." Suddenly, he reaches his hand out to me, closer and closer to my neck. He reaches his hand behind my neck and pulls something out. "Is that…a tracking device?" My eyes wide open.

"Yep." He grinned, "I know. This kind of thing is scary. It's like someone stalks you with this kind of electronic."

"…I'm gonna get you back, Elsword." Eisuke talk like he displeases, "That woman is not even my type and now you giving her to me."

Elsword chuckle, "Sorry 'bout that. I have no choice."

(No choice? Can't he just let it go?) I thought.

"But there's one thing I learn there." He sigh deeply, "…There's nothing scarier than a jealous women. I learned that a lot now."

"…Agree." Eisuke nodded in agreement.

I look at the two of them having a frighten face, I almost blurt out laughing because of their faces. "So, what now?" I say, "Do we continue acting…?"

Elsword suddenly smirks, "Of course. We'll keep pretending until they go back to Paris."

"Okay." I nod, "So if that's over, you'll let me go, right?"

He looks at me patting my head with a smile on his face and without a word. He then looks away, "…Yeah. You can go. You can go free."

Sad. His voice sounded so sad. But it was just my imagination. He would never care about someone like me or feel bad about me. If he knows I was a Nasod, that's another thing. Elsword, who was trained by Red Knights…to search for an El Shard could never understand me.

We went back to the hotel after all of the horrible things happen.

* * *

After the shower, I walk back to the bedroom and overheard Elsword talking to the phone, "…Did you find her?"

('Her'? Who is he talking about?) I thought as I listening in, (Maybe it's his girlfriend?)

"Oh… Nah, it's okay, you did your best. Anyway, thanks a lot." He hung up and sighs, "…I'll find you, I promise."

The step getting closer and closer. The door open and I couldn't escape in time. His eyes open wide when he sees me, "What are you doing?"

"Um…"

"…You were listening in?"

"I didn't mean to…" I said, "I was going to go in then I overheard."

He nod, but then walk away. I decide to ask him anyway, "So, who's 'her'?"

"…" He silence, but then speak, "…None of your business." Then he walks into the bathroom. His word was cold.

(I guess that person must be his girlfriend.) I thought as I walk into the bedroom, (Oh well, why do I care.)

Listen to the tone of his voice, it's sad. Is that person really important? Why do I care? Do I feel sad just being say, 'None of your business'?

"…I feel like I want to know who's that person is." I say to myself as I lay down on the bed, "He would never tell me about himself or even his life."

The question keeps going on and on in my head until Elsword came into the bedroom with his sad face. Our eyes met for a moment, and then he lay down on the bed, turning his back on me. I decide to sleep with his back on me.

10 minutes later, I can't sleep. I look back at Elsword who still haven't turned his face to me. The reason I can't sleep is the question. I don't really know why I care so much. What if it was his girlfriend? Do I care?

(Oh whatever… I'm just gonna ask so that I can finally go to sleep.)

I decide to sit up on the bed and speak up, "…Are you awake?"

"…." There was no answer back at me, but then he speaks, "Yeah…"

"…Can I ask you who that person that you were searching for is?" I say. I can hear him sighing and seems to be annoyed by me, "…Why did you want to know?"

"Oh…" He suddenly sits up and walks toward me, "Now you're asking me twice… What do you want to know?"

He was right in front of me, his eyes look down upon me and it was kind of cold, "Why did you want to know…?"

"Um… It's just that… I was just curious," I say nervously when I see that cold eyes. He then brings his face close to mine, "…You don't know about me, so…"

Our lips were close enough to touch. Unable to go anywhere, I close my eyes shut. Instead of the kiss, he pinches my cheek, "…So don't try to act like you know about me." He smirk, then he walk back to his bed.

(I-I wasn't expecting that…) I thought, (But I want to know… Just why?)

I shake my head, trying to get that question off me. I lay down on the bed when he just about to speak up, "…I'm just gonna tell you one thing." He says, "The person I was searching for is very important."

"…That's all?"

"Yeah." He says, "Good night." He pulls the sheet and covers himself. Confuse, I sleep.

(What the heck… So that person is important to him… Is it his mother?)

I don't know any his sibling. His parents must be dead. (…It's his girlfriend.) I thought, (This feeling again…)

I sigh silently to myself and finally go to sleep for work tomorrow.

* * *

I'm in a VIP room with Rena, Aisha, and Ara. They got to work here too. "Eve, you were gone like 2 days! Where were you?"

"Oh… I…" I stop my sentence.

"Hm?" Aisha slide her head to the side, "You what?"

"I… I were sick." I lied when I remember those 3 rules. Ara smiles, "So you're better. Good for you, Eve."

"Yeah… I haven't learned the skill…" Rena sighs, "It's really hard to learn."

"Ohhh, the new skill that you were learning?" Aisha chuckle, "Sure looks hard."

These 3 have a special power. I know that Elsword have it too. I have to be careful of anyone who I didn't know. They might take my power behind my back.

Everyone have a weakness on their power. If that weakness spot got destroy, the power will go inside the body on the one who destroy it. And that person will gain more power.

"You guys can go do another room. I'll take care of this one." I said.

"Okay. I'll go do in room 1543." Rena smiles and then walks out of the room. Then Aisha follows her.

"Well then, another time, Eve." Ara smiles, and walk out of the room.

Suddenly, Moby and Reby appears in front of me. "Hello, Eve! How's your day?" Moby smiles.

"As usual. Things happen a lot lately." I sigh, "The guy buy me at the auction and his business and all… it's a really long story."

"Ohhh… Who's that guy?" Reby says. I pull the sheet up, "Elsword. I have to obey him about everything."

"Well… I feel bad. You're a Nasod Queen and you have to obey him…" Moby frown, "But is he in the Red Knights Group? The one who was trained by the Red Knights?"

"Yeah. I know that I have a special power like him and I still have to obey his 3 rules." I groan, "…Pain."

I suddenly hear a footsteps coming down the hall way, then Moby and Reby disappear. The person who came into the room is Baba.

"Oh, hey." I greet him. Then he smiles back, "Hey, my angel." He wink, "How are you doing?"

"…Fine." I say, "Um, why are you here?"

"Just want to see you're okay about last night." He said, "Novia took you to the warehouse, right?"

"Yeah…" I said, "But Elsword and Eisuke save me so I'm alright."

Baba grinned, "You know, that Elsword guy is really something," He suddenly said, "He can be confusing sometime. Especially about love. Something like that."

"…I guess so too." I nodded, agree, "I ask him about the women he was searching for and he just say, 'The person I was searching for is very important'. He could never tell anyone about himself."

Baba's expression suddenly turn serious, "The woman he was searching for, huh." He said, "You want to know?"

"…Know?"

"That woman he was searching for." Baba smirks. Then I nodded as soon as he finishes his sentence, "That woman he was searching for…was his older sister."

(…His older sister?) I thought, (So she is very important to him, huh…)

I don't know why I feel relieve that it's not his girlfriend. I still have to know what she's look like so that I can find her. Maybe he'll let me go if I found her.

"Anyway…" As I was going to speak, a pager shivered in my pocket, "Elsword's calling again…" I sigh.

"Well then, why don't you go?" Baba grinned. "Must be an emergency."

"Okay, thanks." I hurried out of the room.

* * *

I go into the penthouse and there, Elsword waiting for me. "You're here on time, great job." He smiles, "Well, gotta tell you one thing."

"What?"

"When I page you, come here within 3 minutes." He smirks, "Got it?"

(3 minutes?! Is he crazy? I can't make it here in 3 minutes.) I sigh, but nodded, "Okay…"

"Good, good." He pats my head, "So, we're going out again."

"Um… with Novia?" I said, then he grinned, "Yeah. And we have to drag Eisuke with us."

I laugh silently, "Right."

"This is such a pain. Why did I have to go?" Eisuke frown, "I hate you…"

Elsword laugh, "Don't be so mean, Eisuke. Just think that the reason you did this just for me."

"As if I wanted to do this." He sighs.

"Oh well. Eve, change into something. We're going shopping with Novia," Elsword smiles.

"Okay, okay…"

* * *

We drive a limo to the cloths store. Novia's happy as if nothing happen between me and her. She walks around happily, looking for dresses. Eisuke standing next to me, frowning while Novia dragging Elsword around with her. "Why did I have to come…" Eisuke sighs, "I know it's for his business, but can't Soryu come instead of me?"

"Sounds like you don't want to accept the fact that Novia likes you?" I grinned, "So that's why he decides to bring you along."

"I know that. But I don't really like Novia. She eats like a pig." He frowns, "When is this gonna be over…?"

I chuckle, "That's what Elsword says when he mentions Novia into the conversation."

I standing there, chatting with Eisuke and I glance over to the side and see a pair of rings set. It's full with diamonds, stones, and some of them were a normal ring. A ring is a symbol of a couple if I wasn't wrong. A couple ring. I don't really want it for a reason.

(That's too stupid for a human. Couple rings…?)

I look at it for a long time while I thought and Elsword walks over to me and look in the direction that I was looking in. He then grins, "What, you don't have a ring?"

"No. I don't really want one anyway," I say, "I was just looking at them."

Novia run over us and drag Eisuke with her, a smile on her face, "Eisuke, let's choose my dresses together!"

Eisuke frown, "Fine, fine."

Elsword laugh, "Sometimes, I feel bad for him," He turns to the counter and look at the pairs of ring.

(What is he doing?)

"Hm…" He picks up a diamond white ring and wears it on my middle finger. Then he smiles, "I'll get this one, please."

"Of course," The employee smiles.  
He then look at my hand and smirks, "I like it. Keep it on."

(Seriously, what's with him?) I sigh silently.

"What do you think of my sexy black lace, Eisuke?!" Novia smiles as she poses.

"Not so bad, I guess." Eisuke spoke while he's looking at other dresses.

Novia pouted, "Let's go pick out another dress for me!" Then Novia drag Eisuke over to the back of the store.

Elsword laugh, "Poor him. But I have to do this to success the business deal."

"I understand that." I say, "Um… But can I ask you something… again?"

Suddenly, his face become serious, his eyes are looking into mine, "…If it's about the person I was searching for, I won't answer it."

"…Sorry." I sigh, "I won't ask for it again."

Elsword then smiles, "…Thanks. You're a good pet." He pats my head, "It's a pain for me… so don't ask."

"…Sure, I won't again." I say, "I know how you feel. You don't have parents…after all."

His eyes are open wide, but then turn to his serious face, "You know already…?" He sighs, "I'm so bad at this game…"

"Game?" I frown, "I know it was you since I met you after that auction. But did the others know?" Then he shakes his head, "No. I never tell them. Well then…"

Suddenly, he grab my chins up, "You are very wise, Nasod Queen."

I shake his hand away and look at him in the eyes, "I know who you're searching for." I say, "…It's your older sister, isn't it?"

"…." He was silence this time, but then he look away, "…It got nothing to do with a Nasod like you."

(Hmph… Cold.)

Elsword look back at Novia and Eisuke. They still walk around. Then Elsword turn back with a sigh, "Y'know… I never thought you'd know. …Who told you?"

"Oh. Baba told me." I said, "But I was curious and can't help…"

"That thief again…" He sighs, "But why are you so curious about that?"

"…I don't know." I said, "Even though I know that you are trained from the Red Knights to search for El Shard… including your sister, I could not trust you. And the fact that I ask… Well, I don't really know. The feeling just tell me to."

Just then, he smirks, "Oh? You have feelings? I thought you don't have one."

"Of course I have one because of my friends taught me!" I raise my hand at him but he caught it with an evil smile on his face, "Surely you can trust me. I'm a good guy after all…" Just when he was about to kiss me, Novia run over with a frown, "What are you doing, Elsword?!" She cling to him, "Don't do stuff like that in front of meee!"

"Okay, okay…" Elsword sigh, "So, are you guys done shopping?"

"Yep! I got sooooo many dresses!" Novia smile brightly, "Time to go back to my dad's office, hm?"

"Finally…" Eisuke sigh heavily. Elsword laugh after the act of Eisuke, "Of course, let's go back."

(…He would never tell me.) I thought, (Why did I want to know anyway?)

* * *

After we done taking Novia back to Nora's office, we all go back to the hotel. I'm in Elsword's suite, waiting for him to done taking shower. I sit down on the sofa in the living room, a little exhausted. Just then, I heard Elsword's voice.

"…You find her?"

(…Again…? He asks someone to search for her again…) I walk over to the bedroom so that I can hear it clear.

"Oh…" I heard him say, "Thanks Raven, you're a big help. And ask Add if he find her….Yeah, thanks." Then he hung up with a sigh again.

(Add…?! T-that guy who kidnaped me to his lab?!) My eyes open wide of my thoughts, (…They are friends? With Add?! I can't believe him!)

After I have a big sigh, I go into the bedroom. I see Elsword lying on the bed, his eyes close. I sigh silently, "…Did it go well?"

"…..I guess." He finally answers, "You can go to work tomorrow. There's no schedule tomorrow and you can sleep first. I'm busy tomorrow." Then his eyes close again.

(…Human are hard to understand. Especially a person like him.) I thought, (Why did he have to search for his older sister? To have someone else search for him? She's that important?)

I decide to shower and sleep. Thinking what will happen tomorrow. Well, that jerk still alive and it make me a little displease.

* * *

**Som's Note:  
Well, well. Elsword's hot. xD  
I like to fangirling about him so much. -.-  
I HOPE THEY'LL BE PEOPLE OUT THERE  
WILL READ THIS STORY. ;A;  
So, Ota's mine in this story.  
So back off. ._.**

**Elesis: Finally… O_O Elsword's searching for me?! :D**

**Elsword: Yah… ewe**

**Rena: You must love her very much… T_T**

**Chung: Sad…**

**Add: 'That jerk'? Excuse me, Eve? -.-**

**Eve: What. You're a jerk.**

**Som: lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Chapter 4: Danger]**

"…Nasod Queen?" Add's eyes open wide when he hears that I buy Eve at the auction, "That girl…? She still alive?"

"Of course, she is still alive. Who do you think she is?" I chuckle, "She wouldn't die easily." It's me and my friends in the penthouse lobby, chatting things. They all have a special power like I do. After they help me searching for my sister, Elesis, I decide to invite them here so that I can tell them about Eve a little.

"Now that I think about it, I didn't see her face since I kidnap her to my lab…" Add suddenly grinned, "I feel like I want to see her again…"

"YOU kidnap her?" Raven frown, "Why don't you tell us about it instead of keeping it all to yourself?"

I laugh, "I actually knew that. So… you want to meet her?" I smile mischievously. Chung suddenly grinned, "Are you sure? She'll freak out."

I decide to page her and she came in within 2 and 59 second. "Y-you call?" She said, panting. "2 minutes and 59 second. Almost late."

"So why-" Her eyes stop at Add and her eyes open wide. She turns around back to the door to leave with a pale face on her, "Hey, where are you going?" I say.

"…That jerks…" She mumbles. Raven and Chung giggle when they heard what she was saying and Add rolls his eyes.

"Come here, Eve." I smirk at her, "Rule number 1."

She sighs and walks towards me with a frown on her face. Add sighs, "…Why are you calling me 'jerk' now? Jeez…"

"I still remember that and I still won't forgive you," She groans, "And I always think you're just some jerk that I know."

I smile, "Chill out, Eve. The past is the past. I promise he won't do anything to you," I pat her head and she glare at me in annoyance. "So you page me here just to let these guys look at me?"

"Well… Add just want to meet you again, so Elsword decide to page you," Chung say, "Oh well, we all know you anyway."

Eve sigh silently, "Anyway, you say you are going to be busy today? So why are you here then?"

"None of your business," I grin, "But I guess you already know," I mess up her hair, and pull away, "Well then, let's go guys," I stand up on my feet and walk out the door.

(…Here we go.)

* * *

They were helping me out. I heard that my sister wandered around the town. I also heard that she was doing well and it made me happy. I wandered around out here just try to find her and bring her back. We were apart since we were little. The things I know about her is that she have long red hair and she have a rune symbol on the back of her right hand. I also have one on my left shoulder.

(She should be around here…)

I walk around the building and start to search for her. Suddenly, a guy approaches me. He looks a little illicit if you ask me. "Well, hello there. Trying to find your sister, Elesis?"

My eyes open wide when the man say her name, "…How did you know…? Who are you?"

"Hmph… you don't need to know. I'm after your sister, you see. It's because she is the leader of the Red Mercenary Knights. As soon as I found her, I will steal her power." He grinned evilly and I groan, "I'll find her first before you and protect her. I don't know who you are, but if you do anything to her, I won't forgive you."

He suddenly frowns, "Maybe that Nasod Core even have more powerful than you sister's power…"

(…Who is this guy? He isn't some of the kind who has special power. Who the hell is he?)

As if he knows what I was thinking, he smiles, "I'm just a normal human. But I found out because I see someone use a skill, so I force them to tell me all about it," He smirks, "I just want to have something that humans don't. They also tell me that if normal human kill a person who have special power, they will have it too. Lucky me, right?" He grins at me. I can't help but clench my fist just because a normal human know about these thing.

"So you want my sister's special ability?" I frown, "Too bad, no one found her yet. It'll be hard for you to find her."

"Hm… Then I'll change my mind," He smiles, "Maybe a Nasod Core is even more powerful than your sister's special ability…"

(…Did he mean…Eve?!)

"Well then… got to go. Protect her if you can," He chuckle, then walk away. I just standing there, feeling worried about Eve.

(I have to tell her to be careful. She has a strong power in her.) I thought, feeling worried, (Why am I worried about her…? I didn't have a feeling for her, so why?) All of this fuss is almost killing me right now.

Suddenly, my phone in my pocket shivered. It's Raven, "Hey, Elsword. Add and Chung still hasn't found her. Including me." His voice rang through the phone, "Sorry, we couldn't be any help."

"…It's okay. I know you guys did your best." I grinned, "Thanks anyway. You guys can go home. Tell Add and Chung I said thanks."

"Sure, no problem." I hung up and sigh heavily to myself in disappointment, (Another failure… Way to go.)

It's dark and it's almost 10:00 PM. We were searching for her for more like an hour. Eve was maybe sleep right now. I decide to go back to the penthouse.

* * *

I open the bedroom door and hear the water moving along the shower inside the bathroom. Eve's in there. (She hasn't gone to bed yet? Oh well…) I thought, (I'm going to tell her.)

That man is just a normal human… but he found out. What if he got the power and does something bad? If he kills Eve… and got her power, he will be more powerful than me. If Eve dies…

(I'll be sad. She has to protect herself.) I sighs, (…Nasod Queen… No falling for her.)

I lie down on the bed, strain about all this fuss. Eve then come out of the bathroom, staring at me, "What's up? You look strain." She says, "You didn't found her?"

"…Something worse than that," I sigh heavily, "A guy…just walk up to me and told me everything. Special ability, power…"

"What do you mean?" She hangs her head to the side. I sit myself up, "…You have to protect yourself, got it?"

"…Ah-huh. So, what's with you?" She says with her emotionless face, "You're strange."

"Just do it. I don't want myself to protect you, so you have to protect yourself." I say coldly, "…Maybe someone out there knows about our power and kills us for it."

Eve was silence, but then nodded, "Fine, fine. I'll be careful." She sighs then walks towards the bed next to mine, "But somehow, you look sad." I turn my head to her with those words, "…Sad, huh? I guess you already know why," I said, "I'll never find her. Maybe for eternity," I walk towards the bathroom, feeling displease with that man. I feel like I want to kill him. But I have to wait. If he starts to do something to me, I'll just kill him.

* * *

I remember when I was training with Elesis in the forest. Even though she is mean to me sometimes, I can see her kindness in her. I was so happy about her being the leader of Red Mercenary Knights. But now she gone to lead a mission and never return… Since that, I never got to see her face. That's why I decide to search for her until now.

…With no one besides me, I search for her with my friends help. I don't really want someone to love, someone to protect. Just seeing my sister, it makes me happier than anything else. But somehow, my thought was wrong. But since I met Eve, I still don't understand. I rather chose be alone than got dump.

I went down the penthouse lobby and find Ota and Baba watching the big TV screen. It shows how the auction going. The bid's going on again and again like that for just 1 object. I watch quietly until they notice me, "Oh, Els. Where's that maid girl?" Baba grinned.

"She goes to work," I yawn, "...I came back here late last night…"

"…To search for your sister?" Ota say, "Must be hard for you."

My face become pale, but Baba taps me on the shoulder, "its okay. We are cheering for you!" He smiles, "I hope you'll find your sister soon."

"…Thanks." I nod with a grinned, "So, why are you guys watching this bidding?"

Ota frown with his bored expression, "Nothing to do in particular," He sighs, "I'm sooooo bored! I want to have a girlfriend and I can take her to where she wants to go…"

"Haha, I know. We're just single men; walk around like a lonely wolf…" Baba sighs, "But now, I'm gonna go. More business coming these days…"

"Stealing again, right?" Ota smirks, "Good luck stealing, Baba." I grinned at Ota's sentence, "So where are you getting to steal?"

"An old picture, 40$ million," Baba frown, "I just have to get it…" He speak while he walk towards the door, "Well then, farewell guys."

After Baba walk out of the door, the big TV screen show the cage and inside is a woman sitting in the cage like Eve does before I buy her. Eisuke and Soryu come into the room and their normal expression change. Ota reach out the item for the bid. It's all listed so we can all know things that put in the auction. "That woman isn't on the auction list…" Ota says.

"Again?" Eisuke sighs, "It's the same as your woman, Elsword."

I frown, "…So? What should we do then? Buy her or just let it slide?"

Eisuke look back at the big television scene and sigh heavily before making a decision, "Fine. She must have some reason about why she has been put up for the auction." Eisuke say, "…This is such a pain." He then sits on the sofa and making a call to his agent person for the bid, "We'll be buying that woman. Bid for $15 million." Then he hung up.

"Only $15 million? But you bid for Eve like $20 million…" Ota smile, "You're a kind person, Eisuke!"

"Oi…" Eisuke frown, "You shut it."

"Yes, yes…" Ota grin.

Buying her was success. She was bought to the penthouse. She look nervous different from Eve. "U-uh… You buy me for $15 million… Is there anything you'd like m-me to…"

"Cut it out," Soryu sighs, "We were just saving you from that old man that was going to buy you a minute ago."

"Oh…" She look down on the floor until Eisuke speaks, "I have to ask you one thing, woman."

"Y-yes?"

"…What is the reason that you have been put up for the auction?" Eisuke says coldly and that woman's expression clouded, "…I actually have a boyfriend back then, but we broke up. Now I have a new guy but my ex-boyfriend want to get back together with me. I don't know who to choose… and I decide to put up for the auction."

"So that's the reason," Ota says, "But did the problem solve?"

"…I-I…"

"No huh?" Ota grin, "When you decide to do something, you have to do something that solve your problem and makes you and people around you happy at the end."

"…True that. In the end, you ended up hurting yourself," I say, "Want to rest a bit?"

"R-rest?"

"Just come," I walk towards the door just when Eisuke throw me a hotel room key card, "Take her to room number 453," He says.

"Roger," I catch the hotel room key card with a grin and get out of the penthouse with that woman.

* * *

I hand her the hotel room key card and she suddenly bow at me, "I'm so sorry. I should have thinking things before doing something…" She raises her head, "You went all the trouble because of me…"

"Now, now, stop apologizing. We were just saving you from someone else," I sigh, "Imagine if some pervert out there buy you and do something gross to you. You will regret it."

The sad expression appears on her face, then she nodded, "Thank you for saving me."

Just when I was about to reply back, a man came up to her with the sad expression on his, "There you are! I'm so worried about you when I heard that you have been put up for auction!" He hugs the woman while I stood there, frowning.

Just when he notice me, he release the woman and look at me, "Are you the one who buying my girlfriend, perhaps?" He asks, and then I reply with a sigh, "That was my boss who buys her for $15 million. Whatever, you can have her back now if you really love her," I say, "My boss saves you from being buy by someone else, which is the old man who was going to buy her."

His eyes open wide and turn his eyes back to the woman, "…Good thing you're okay… I'm so worried about you," He says, "And thank you for saving her. It's a big help."

"Yeah, whatever. You guys better stay here tonight. That old man maybe planning to kill you both," After I'm done speaking, the two of them bow at me and walk away into the room. I sigh to myself and when I turn around, I saw Eve standing there. She walks straight towards me and her eyes wandered around the room that 2 of them go in. She finally speaks, "Who are they?" She asks, "Are they some kind in another business with you?"

"Nah, Eisuke just buy that woman at the auction. He saved her from the old man. The one who was going to buy you and we jump in," I say.

"…Oh. So that's the story," She nodded, "Did they want anything? I can give them some cake, flowers, or food."

I hang my head to the side, thinking and spoke, "Give them some flowers. They just getting back together, so give them some."

"Sure," She then walks away like it's nothing surprise. She may be used how I use her to do something.

(Everyone have a reason to do something,) I thought, (Sometimes, it's a pain.) I sighs along my thoughts and walk back to the penthouse.

* * *

I take out my Great Sword and look at the tip of its sword. It was very sharp. It's my sword. It was very powerful if I use it with my skills.

"_That sure was a sharp sword."_ Rune Slayer grin, _"You should've try to use my sword too, Lord Knight…"_

"If I can use magic," I sigh, "If someone has to use your sword, you have to use magic and runes."

"_Sure, sure. You always know stuff so well," _Infinity Sword frown, _"Two is better than one, y'know. I welcome you to use my sword at any time," _He then smiles, _"Anyway, that Nasod Queen is very interesting. She is cute in the other way."_

"_Right. She's very cute with that long hair of hers. But why won't you say anything about her, Lord Knight?"_ Rune Slayer smirks at me and I sighs, "Of course not. Why did I have to say something nice about her?" I say, "It's not like I have crush on her or anything."

Infinity Sword suddenly laugh, _"Calm down, bro. You'll think like that soon enough."_

"_If you feel like you want to protect her, then you might have feeling for her! Oh well, I'm popular with girls anyway,"_ Rune Slayer smile, _"Lordie, you have to protect Eve if she's going to be killed. That man is kind of strange."_

"_Agree," _Infinity Sword frown, _"I hate that man so much. But you, Lord Knight, have to protect Eve. If she dies, you will regret it at the end."_

"Regret, huh," I sigh, "Whatever. If she can't protect herself, I will."

Just then, the door open and Eve walks in. Her eyes open wide with a word, "You…"

"_Hello, Eve."_ Rune Slayer waves his hand and smile, _"Nice to meet cha!"_

"_Same as him,"_ Infinity Sword grin while Eve standing there, confuse.

Finally, she spoke, "Uh… What is going on?" I laugh at her sentence, "This are my another self, see?"

Her eyes wandered around the two of them and suddenly there's a voice, _"So you're Rune Slayer and Infinity Sword, huh…"_

There suddenly 2 girls appears besides Eve. It's another her. _"Hello, girls. You all are so cute when you're together," _Rune Slayer smiles teasingly at them while I sigh silently to myself.

"_Well, well. Aren't you a teasing type?"_

"_Guess he is. Human are the same as we think they are."_

"Aren't you guys going to introduce yourself?" After I finish my sentence, they start to say their names, _"My name is Code Empress. I have 3 assistant and they're asleep right now. Moby and Reby is our weapon or you can call them 'drone'."_

"_And I'm Code Battle Seraph," _The one who name Code Battle Seraph says, _"This another one here is Code Nemesis." _She said, pointing at Eve.

Eve sighs, "You don't have to tell my another name," she says,"By the way, why are you 2 here and why did Elsword take his sword out?"

I look back at my sword and smirk at Eve, "Just to see how sharp it is so that I can protect myself from any harm," I say, "You done with your work?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go straight to bed. Hope you don't mind," She response back and Infinity Sword smile, _"You two sounds like husband and wife."_

"_I know right! They are so cute when they're together!"_ Rune Slayer grin mischievously at us both and Eve walk into the bathroom with one sentence she say, "Stop joking around, Run Slayer."

"_That's the first time she called my name! So happy," _He chuckle, _"Fine… I'll stop. You're just so cute and I can't help but talk too much."_

Eve sighs and disappears into the bathroom like a cloud. I frown at them after she goes into the bathroom, "You guys… I can't believe you."

"_What?" _Rune Slayer pouted, _"I only speaking the truth! She's really cute…"_

"_Not for me," _Infinity Sword chuckle, _"Code Nemesis is his wife… I shouldn't say anything like that."_

When I heard the word 'wife', my face blush red, "W-what are you thinking!? She's not… not that!" I hurried turn my face away to the window. I don't know why I feel like my face was burning. I feel that for a while now.

"_Hm… So she has her another soul, right?"_ Rune Slayer grin and Infinity Sword suddenly smile, _"Of course she have! Code Empress and Code Battle Seraph, right?"_

I sigh at those two, "What, you guys haven't met them?" I question them.

"_We are friends, but we haven't met each other much in the other dimension,"_ Rune Slayer pout, _"They may be busy…"_

I sigh heavily, strain. I feel like I want to kill that man. Eve may be having a strong heart, but maybe she may be tricked easily. I should try to be closer to her in secrete. "You guys have to tell Code Empress and Code Battle Seraph for me. They can protect Eve very well," I said.

"_Hmmm? Aren't you the one who suppose to be protecting Code Nemesis?" _Infinity Sword laughs, _"I want to see a romantic scene here…"_

They are teasing me.

"Y-you two shut up…" I turn my face away and put my sword back, "You two can go back to your dimension. I'm going to talk to Eve."

"_Yes, yes…" _Rune Slayer sigh and the two of them disappear when I turn around. That is when Eve came out of the bathroom, "…Eve, I have to tell you one thing."

"What?"

"…You have to be real careful of people around you," I say, my face turn serious, "I'm worried."

Her eyes open wide, but then she look away, "Worried? For what?" She said.

"…Someone is going to steal your power, Eve. I just want you to be careful," I sigh, "That man knows everything…"

Everything turns quiet like we're in the forest or something. Just then I heard a chuckle from Eve, "Steal… Steal power? Give me a break," She chuckle, "There is no one going to take my power away. You're over thinking." She then flops down onto the bed.

"I'm not over thinking…" I frown, "Just listen to what I say. Be careful of people around you."

"…" She stares at me.

"…Rule number 1." I smile.

She finally speaks up, "Alright, alright… I'll try." She sighs, "Good night." The light was off on her side, but my side is still open.

In my head, it was so puzzle like I was lost in the maze.

* * *

The next boring day, Eve goes to work like usual and I'm at the living room with others like usual, watching the bid go by.

(It's noon… What is Eve doing now?) I thought about her, (…Wait. Why did I have to…!?)

"Well… Don't you have any work to do, Soryu?" Ota say, "You are a mafia boss… You should be busy on these days."

"Not really. I'm free today and tomorrow," He says, "Anyway, what's going with you today, Elsword? You look down." Soryu suddenly mention me and I snap out of my sense, "H-huh?"

"Are you spacing out, Els?" Baba laugh, "Eh… is it about that cute girl?"

My heart skips a beat, but then I shake my head and get things on track, "You really did think about her!" Ota smile, "She is so lucky to have someone like Elsword to like her." He speak teasingly, "When did you start to fall for her?"

"H-hey! I'm not!" I frown at him, "What makes you say that!?"

Baba pout like a kid, "Eve probably in love with you too… I'm jealous."

I sigh deeply and quickly deny their words, "H-however… I didn't think about her or starting to fall for her. It's your imagination… You guys just thinking things…" I say.

"…Well, I guess I was right," Baba chuckle, "Well, why don't you guys go ahead and play something. I'm going out to the ladies." Baba smirks.

"You always go out for them! Eisuke is busy and so are Mamoru…" Ota sigh, "In the end, I'm always alone." He speaks like a kid.

"I'm going down," I said, "Since I have nothing to do in this living room." I walk to the door, leaving the conversation behind me.

"Aw… You are going to go watch how Eve is doing, right?" Ota smiled.

"No!" I frown and hurry out of the door. Just when I get out of that penthouse, my phone vibrates. I take my phone out and see that the tracking devices I place behind Eve's neck were taken off.

(…I have a bad feeling about this,) I thought as I check up the location where that tracking device where, (It's in that city where I was searching up for my sister! Eve must've been kidnap…)

I then clutch my fist in anger.

I guess that man was at it again…

* * *

**Guys. Look. You guys love me? :D  
Cuz ._. I've been so busy at the fricking school ;-;**

**Chung: My darling :3**

**Elesis: Not really your darling, Chung…**

**Elsword: xDD**

**Chung: .-.**

**Eve: I heard that she already have her bae…**

**Som: Every cute/sexy/hot boys are my bae. :D**

**Chung: WHAT.**

**Add: … lol**


End file.
